Charles Day
My 4th Great Grandfather Charles Day born 1828 in Mottisfont, Hampshire to agricultural labourer William Day and Elizabeth Goddard. He lived in Mottisfont in 1841. Aged 12, born in county. Living in the household of William Day aged 50, Ag Lab, born in county, with Martha Day aged 24, born in county, Isaac Day aged 16, born in county, and Elizabeth Day aged 3, born in county. He lived in Awbridge, Michelmersh in 1851. Aged 24, Agricultural Labourer, of Mottisfont. Living in the household of father William Day aged 68, Agricultural Labourer, of Dean, with sister Martha Betteridge aged 34, married, of Romsey, niece Elizabeth Betteridge aged 12, of Mottisfont, nephew Alexander Betteridge aged 7, Scholar, of Mottisfont, nephew George Betteridge aged 4, of Awbridge, nephew William Betteridge aged 2, of Awbridge, and visitor Elizabeth Goddard aged 18, Shirt Maker, of Mottisfont. Charles married Emma Wilton. They were married in a religious ceremony by banns on 16 August 1851 in St Mary Michelmersh, Hampshire, witnessed by William Fielder and Eliza Hurst. His daughter, Ellen Day, was baptised 21 September 1851 in St Mary, Michelmersh. His daughter, Mary Ann Day, was baptised 9 April 1854 in St Mary, Michelmersh. His son, Thomas Day, was born 1856 in Romsey District. His son, Thomas Day, was buried 17 January 1857 in St Mary Michelmersh, Hampshire. His son, Charles Day, was born 1859 in Romsey District and died the same year. He lived in Stoney Marsh, Michelmersh, Romsey, Hampshire, England in 1861. Aged 33, Agricultural Labourer Carter, of Mottisfont. Living with him: wife Emma Day aged 31, Agricultural Labourer Carters Wife, of Hampshire, daughter Ellen Day aged 9, Scholar, of Hampshire, daughter Mary Ann Day aged 7, Scholar, of Micklehurst, and boarder William Day aged 76, widower, of East Dean. His son, Charles Day, was born 1862 in Timsbury. He lived in Hunts Farm, Timsbury, Romsey, Hampshire, England in 1871. Aged 43, Ag Lab, of Mottisfont. Living with him: wife Emma Day aged 41, Laundress, of Mitchelmersh, and son Charles Day aged 9, Scholar, of Timsbury. His daughter, Mary Ann, married Frederick Effemy in 1871 in Romsey District. His granddaughter, Kate Effemy, was born 11 February 1873 in Michelmersh. His granddaughter, Ellen Effemy, was born 1875 in Michelmersh. His grandson, Frank Effamy, was born 3 April 1875 in Michelmersh. His granddaughter, Lilly Effamy, was born 17 November 1878 in Timsbury. He lived in Manor Farm House, Timsbury, Romsey, Hampshire, England in 1881. Aged 50, Agricultural Laborer, of Mottisfont. Living with him: wife Emma Day aged 50, Laundress, of Awbridge. His grandson, Charles Effeny, was born 1881 in Romsey. His grandson, Walter Efemey, was born 23 December 1883 in Romsey. His daughter, Ellen, married Samuel Edward Mundon in 1883 in Portsea Island District. His grandson, Edward Charles Mundon, was born 1884 in Portsea Island District. His granddaughter, Ellen Elizabeth Emma Mundon, was born 1886 in Portsea Island District. Hi granddaughter, Florence Annie Efemey, was born 25 January 1887 in Romsey. His grandson, Samuel William Mundon, was born 1889 in Portsea Island District. He lived in Timsbury Farm, Stockbridge Road, Timsbury, Romsey, Hampshire, England in 1891. Aged 63, Carter Agricultural, of Mottisfont. Living with him: wife Emma Day aged 61, of Awbridge. His granddaughter, Kate Effemy, married Charles Henry Tegues 30 August 1891 in The Register Office, Southampton. His grandson, Rupert Stephen Effemy, was born 1891 in Netley Marsh. His granddaughter, Ethel Blanche Mundon, was born 1891 in Portsea Island District. His great-grandson, Charles Henry Frederick Tegues, was born 1892 in Southampton District. His granddaughter, Ethel Daisy Effemy, was born 1893 in Netley Marsh. His great-granddaughter, Gladys Lilian M Tegues, was born 15 September 1893 in Southampton. His grandson, Cecil Harold Mundon, was born 27 February 1894 in Portsea Island District. His great-granddaughter, Dorothy Kate Tegues, was born 23 February 1896 in Southampton. He was buried aged 70 on 26 September 1897 in St Mary, Michelmersh.